Forebiden Love
by crazsomedude
Summary: can the love of two teenagers surpass all the challenges their love is being put through? peer presure, age difference, and long distance. sometimes love just isn't enough!
1. First day

First day of High School, and Robert had already waken up twenty minutes late, missed breakfatst, and missed the bus. Not off to a good start. Robert gets his dad to drop him off in school on his way to work. As the bell rings and everyone heads into the building, Robert gets out of his father's car.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room B206 is?" Robert asked an old looking teacher.

"Sorry son, you have to find out yourself," answered the teacher.

Robert turned around, and as he walked away from the teacher he thought aloud "What a bitch."

"Excuse me young man!" said the teacher, apparently Robert said it loud enough that the teacher, and a couple other students heard him.

Before Homeroom Robert had already gotten detention, and an enemy teacher. "This is going to be a wonderful year," he thought. The fact that he was new in town and didn't know anyone wasn't helping him much.

Finally he fond room B206. He was late though, but he was lucky enough that the teacher didn't say anything. Ten minutes into the class he got his schedule, and attatched to it was his locker number, and the combination to it. The teacher asked the students to go out, and find their lockers.

Too busy looking at the locker numbers, Robert didn't notice a boy coming by. BAM! Next thing he knows he is on the floor next to a big, tall, mean looking boy.

Robert realized it had been his fault, and tryed to appologize, "so.."

"Shup up, look what you did, stinkin' freshman," interrupted the boy.

Robert got up and kept heading down the hallway. Instead of looking for his locker,he was now looking for a room he could go into to hide from the laighing students out in the hall.

Robert went into what it looked like a Math room. He had no clue that that was his first class.

After going into that classroom, things started to get better for Robert. His teachers were all nice, and just as he wanted, none of the students talked to him. Now it was time for lunch, but since his plan was working out fine, now he had no one to seat with. He spotted a free table, and grabbed a chair.

"May I seat?" asked a girl. She seemed to be Robert's age, fourteen. She also looked like a good student, sonce she was carrying books, and wore glasses.

Sixth period came and Robert was starting to think that his day was turning around. Unfortunately, his Biology teacher was the teacher he had met in the mourning. The teacher didn't seem to recognize Robert, which was a good thing. Since Robert kept his mouth shut, the teacher never noticed that Robert was the kid she had had an arguement with.

Finally came eighth period, and all he had to do was seat for another forty-five minutes, and keep his mouth shut. As he glanced at his schedule to see waht his next class was, he noticed it was Orchestra. He had told his guidance councellor last year he didn't want to take Orchestra again.

At two fifteen Robert heard the last bell, and headed home, he just wanted to get the year over with. 


	2. Falling in Love

A week has passed since the first day of school, and Robert still hasnt made any friends. He couldn't change his schedule, so he still has Orchestra, and his Biology teacher, Mrs.Miller. 

Even though he doesn't like playing the violin anymore, he is kind of glad he has Orchestra. Why? He doesn't know, but he feels this class is going to bring him something good.

Two weeks after the fist day of school Robert made friends with the girl who sat at his table. Her name was Pam. Pam was an Honor student, and liked most of the stuff Robert likes. They bwcame really good friends, since they were in five out of eight classes. Robert thought that meeting Pam wa the best thing that had happened since he moved to Pinewood, but his whole life was just about to change during eighth period.

Robert was running to try to make it to Orchestra on time, since he got caught up talking to Pam.

"Hold the door," Robert shouted as a girl was about to close the door. Rober ran, but as the girl was opening the door(as commanded by Robert) Robert got in the way, and almost got hit in face.

Five minutes into class the students were getting ready to play. The same girl that had almost hit Robert in the face with door, dropped a music stand on Robert's head.

"Oh my God," the girl said as she saw the satnd fall.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Robert joked.

"I'm sorry," the girl appologized.

After school Robert stayed after for the Science League Team. Him and Mrs.Miller got along now. At three thirty Robert went outside to wait for the late but. As he walked out, he saw the girl from Orchestra class, Charlane.

Robert, and Charlane talked, and found out that they had a lot of things in common. Charlane was a Senoir, an Honor student, and part of the National Honor Society.

Throughout most of the year thing remained the same for Robert. He had only one friend, had one afterschool activity, and got to know Charlane more, and more. Halfway through the third marking peroid Robert realized he was getting a crush on Charlane. He thought it was crazy, a Senoir with a Freshman? It was crazy.

Robert decided not to tell Charlane what he felt for her.

One day Robert was at the school library working on an English report. Charlane entered the library, and noticed Robert seating at the far end of the libraty alone. She haede towars hi and said "hi."

Robert got nevous. This was going to get good


	3. getting to know eachother

Charlane took a chair right next to Robert. She got extremely close! Her leg went up Robert's.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked confused.

"Nothing, I just felt like coming over, is that o.k.? Charlane asked.

"Yeah it's fine, but we're kong of in a public place."

"So, as long as we don't do anything, everything is fine."

"I guess so."

Robetr thought this was the perfect time to tell Charlane what he felt about her. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he regreted his action. "it's not the right time, or place," Robert thought.

After an hour the kids decided to leave the library. Charlane suggested finding a more "confortable" spot. The Auditorium was the place thry were looking for. They headed towards it. and once there they headed to the back of, it was dark, and empty in that part of the Auditorium.

Robert felt like a strange force was taking over him. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to control if Charlane were to get any closer than what she already was. To his misfurtune, Charlane got closer. Robert couldn't take it. He grabed her by the chin, and leaned in to kiss her. Quickly Charlane pulled out of Robert's grip. Charlane was neither mad, nor content about what Robert had done.

"Sorry," Robert appologized.

"Don't," Charlane answered, "I didn't say I minded, did I?"

What had happened was just the beginnig of what was going to be that relationship that would change Robert's, and Charlane's life.

For the next month they would meet at that same spot after school. Nothing ever happened. They would talk about their problems, their concerns, and their secrets. Two months before the end of school they met at the back of the auditorium, just like always. Robert was mad today. Charlane would usually ignore Robert in the hall during school, or when she was around her friends. Robert thought this was going to be a temporary thing, but this was as far as Robert could go.

Robert was the first one to arrive. he waited for two minutes, but to Robert it seemedlike an eternity. Finally Charlane arrived.

"Hi," Charlane greeted, "how was.."

"Wait," interrupted Robert, "I need to talk to you."

"what is it?" 


	4. Love in the Auditorium

"...well," Robert started, "I am getting really mad that whenever I see you you run away, and when I say 'hi' you ignore me. If you don't want to have anything to do with me then just tell me, and I'll lay off."

Charlane took a while to answer, but when she did she said, "I don't know how I feel about you, I mean, you are starting to grow on me."

Robert was extremely confused by Chalane's words. When he finally managed to sort out what he wanted to say he asked Charlane, "What do you mean 'grow'?"

"Well, you are extremely nice, and I can talk to you easyly, which I can't do with my friends, but I am afraid that if we go out my friends will not understand why i like you."

"So what? You shouldn' care about what other people say."

"I know but i can't"

Charlane sat down next to Robert. Robert leaned closer to Charlane. Robert was confused, did Charlane really like him? Was she just toying with his emotions? He didn't know.

"O.k. I don't want to keep talking about the same subject," Robert said finally.

Charlane started telling Robert about a sad story of when she was young. Robert could relate to it. Robert also wanted to share something really deep to him with Charlane. Robert wanted to tell her, but the words couldn't come out, there was knot in his throt. Finally after Charlane begged him to tell her he was able to get it out.

Something took over Charlane, what it was? No body knows, but whatever it was it was something that made her a nicer person. She hugged Robert, and Robert couldn't believe it. The girl he like was actually hugging him! Robert leaned back, and Charlane put her hand on the back of his neck. Before you know it Charlane kissed Robert(on the lips). Robert not knowing what to do, or say hugged Charlane.

"I know you wanted that," Charlane said in the sweetest voice.

Robert was speechless

"Say something," Charlane ordered Robert, but nothing came out of Robert's mouth. 


	5. Charlane's rollercoaster game

The next day Robert was extremely happy. Charlane was confused about what had happened yeturday in the auditorium.

During eighth period Robert wanted to talk to Charlane, but Charlane acted totally indiferent. Robert came up to her and she just walked away. Robert waited untill the beel rung to aproach Charlane again.  
Charlane didn't talk to him either. Instead, she asked her friend Jessenia to drive her to the day care center where she works. Robert got really mad.

As Charlane, and Jessenia exited the school, Robert ran out ,and shouted, "I can't believe you, you are such a friken liar." 

"You are so frikin retarted, go away," Charlane answered.

"I can't believe i did that for you."

"I can't believe 'I' did that for 'you'."

Jessenia steped in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Robert answered, as he walked away.

Robert was extremely confused. He didn't know what had happened, or why Charlane was treating him so badly. He took a moment, and thought back to the beginnig of the day.  
Charlane gave him a note that read, "I am so confused, did it really happened? If it did, what does it mean?" Robert was so happy that Charlane was still talking to him after their encounter. Robert wrote back to her. he wrote, "I think you know what happened, what it means? I don't know either." He went to Charlane's fourth period class and gave it to one of Charlane's friends because she wasn't there yet. After sixth period(when thet see eachother again) Charlanewas extreme-  
ly mad.

He went home and got an e-mail from Charlane in which she explined to him why she was mad. It turns out the friend Robert had given the letter to read the letter, and showed it to all the people in the class. As Charlane thought they wouldn't had understand why she would like a freshman, so she denyed everything.

The next day things seemed to be better. They stayed after, but not in the auditorium this time. Charlane had to stay after and type her editorial for the school newspaper. They stayed at a teacher's classroom. The teacher trusted the kids to stay in the room by themselves, since he had to leave. When he left, he locked the door, so no one could get in. Robert was helping Charlane along with her editorial. Charlane started getting a little nevous by the presence of Robert. Robert took advantage of this. He leaned in closer to the chair where Charlane was sitting in. When Charlane stood up Robert pushe her against the wall and tried to kiss her. Charlane wanted to resist it, but ultimately she couldn't. She let Robert kiss her. Before they could do anything else Charlane stopped Robert because the busses were coming.

Robert now knew that Charlane liked her, so he was going to tell her how he really felt about her. To his missfortune Charlane was acted distant again. Robert approached her at the end of eighth period, since she didn't let him talk to her earlier. Charlane didn't say anything, just exept that she had to stay after for the "newspaper thing." Robert was so confused again. Robert went into the classroom, and confronted Charlane. Charlane said that she didn't want a serios realtionship at this moment because she was too busy. She wanted to stop to stop things now before it was too late. Robert finally told her his true feeling, but not eventhat changed Charlane's mind. When Robert got home, he wrote her an e-mail explaining heer everything. Charlane wrote back to say that she was going to make an attemp to have a boyfriend. 


	6. Untill they meet again

Though Cahrlane tryed to go along with the realtionship, she couldn't. She was too busy with all her Senior stuff. Though Charlane and Robert didn't go out, they remained class mates, but Robert wanted to be more. On the evenings they would talk on the phone and share dreams, secrets, worries, and issues. They were getting along better that ever before. Robert was finally feeling important, more than ever before. Robert thought that Charlane really did like him, but did she? Perhaps deep down she did, but she hadn't showned it to Robert after their kiss.

One day Charlane told Robert that she had something very important to tell him. The day after Charlane gave Robert a note. The note read, "I think I'm falling for you." Robert was now certain that Charlane really did like him. Charlane really did like Robert, but was afraid to fall for him because she was afraid that since she was leaving she would get heartbroken.

Days went by, and graduation was closer everyday. Two days before graduation Robert asked Charlane who had been her first kiss. Charlane said that she would tell him the moment be-  
fore she left, at that moment Robert knew that he had been her first kiss. Robert didn't say anything, and kept pretendidng as if he didin't know. Ultimately Charlane told him that he had been her first kiss. This made the fact of Charlane's departure harder.

It was the day before graduation, and Robert, and Charlane had made a lot of promises. Robert promised her that he would not date anyone and keep her memory alive. Robert also promised Charlane that he would apply for the same college as her. Even though Robert knew that it was cheesy he gave Charlane his sticker collection. He had been working on that collection ever since he was four years old, and it really ment a lot to him. Charlane promised him that she would try to comeback on the day of Robert's graduation(three years from now).

Finally the day of Charlane's graduation had arrived. Robert was devastated. Grief, and sorrow filled Robert's heart.

During Charlane's graduation Robert was trying to contain his tears. While Charlane gave her Student Speaker Speech, Robert was thinking about all that had happened to him this year. all the things he did, and the things he wished had happened.

"..And so I present you the class of 2007," said the principal as all the seniors threw up their hats into the air. Robert went to Charlane to say good bie. They hugged, but that was it. Robert wanted at least a kiss from her, but nothing happened. Robert was dissapointed in himself for something, but he didn't know what.

As Robert saw Charlane getting into her car, he cryed. Mixed thoughts came to his mind. He was happy that he had been the first boy in Charlane's heart. He was sad that Charlane was leaving. Finally he was confused. He didn't know if he was in love with Charlane herself, or if he was in love with being in love. He had never felt this way about any other girl, and he didn't know if who he loved was Charlane, or love itself?

As he saw his love leaving his mind was now sure of what it felt. Robert was happy. He was happy for Charlne's graduation, for him being the first boy she kissed, and because he really did like her, not love itself. He gave a sigh and thought of how she was gping to look three years from now. 


	7. hello again

"...and so, I presen to you, the class of 2010," shouted the principal, as the graduates of the class of 2010 threw up their hats, and huged one another.

Three years have passed, and now Robert had graduated, and he was still wondering if Charlane would show up. They had managed to keep in touch. Robert still had feelings for Charlane, but the question is, does Charlane still has feelings for Robert?

"Have a wonderful summer," Robert ordered his best friend, Tony. Robert was now on the look out for Charlane. He had no idea what she looked like or anything. Just as he was walking toward a tree, he bumped into a beautiful woman. "Sorry," Robert excused himself. The woman looked at Robert and recognized him.

"Robert," shouted the woman, in glee. Then she ran to hug him, as if she were his mother congratulating him.

"Charlane?" Robert asked.

"Yes"

"Oh my God, you have changed so much."

"You too, you got taller, and have you been working out?"

"Well, I remember you said you wanted a tall, strong man."

Indeed, they both had changed, but not only physically. Charlane was prettier than ever before. The years had done her well. Robert had gotten stronger, and taller too. They were both more mature now. Charlane had amnaged to keep herself in the 5 of her class at college, and Robert graduated #2 in his class. Both of them were happy to see eachother again. Memories were brought back, and new mwmories were about to be made.

Charlane asked Robert, "How have you been?"

Robert had no answer for her. He had been imagining this moment for three years, and he wanted to do one thing and one thing only. Robert took Charlane by her hip, and held her chin. He looked deeply into her eyes, and so did she. There was still some magic left. Robert got his lips closer to Charlane's, and the kiss that Robert had been awaiting for so long finally bacame a reality. Charlane had also been looking foward to this moment.

They wanted to catch up, and reflect upon their actions. Robert asked Charlese to grab a slice of pizza. They went to a pizzeria. They cought up, and were in that pizzria for over three hours! The connection between they had apparently increased by the three year separation. Since Robert had applied to Charlane's college, and had been accepted, they would be in the same school for the next year. Robert was really looking foward to this. Charlane was hesatent about this.

Robert asked Charlane the question he had waited three long years to ask, "Charlane, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow, this is very sudden, but you know what, I will give it a try."

They kissed. Robert went over to Charlane's house. The plan was to drop her off, but as always, the plans changed. Charlane invited Robert in, and Charlane's mom wasn't home. They were all alone, in Charlane's house. Robert wanted to help himself, and Charlane had promised herself that she wouldn't do anything "bad." Charlane invited Robert to sit in the couch. Charlane poped in a movie, and sat down next to Robert. Robert leaned in close, and hugged her, and kissed her, and... 


End file.
